


Duct Tape and Helmets

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mention of Mental Illness, beginning notes explain more, clyde is a great boyfriend, clyde is a smartass, duct tape and helmets are used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: When you accidently toss your phone across the room during a playful debate, shattering a picture frame, Clyde returns with a helmet and some duct tape.





	Duct Tape and Helmets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mostly fluffy fic, but it is mentioned that reader has a mental illness that causes sudden mood swings and is working to find a proper treatment. It was meant to be complete fluff, but this is where it went in my head.
> 
> Prompt from michaelathewordsmith on tumblr: Clyde x Reader based on the song “stay stay stay” revolving around their relationship this time, it’s told in his perspective.

He couldn’t believe what he was finding in the depths of his closet, so far he has found a few things he “borrowed” from Jimmy in his teenage years, a fake love note that Mellie wrote for him his junior year so he could “prove” he had a girlfriend at a different school across the state, some random assignments, his first photo after boot camp, but not what he was looking for yet. Finally, after more digging Clyde found what he was looking for, his old football helmet from when he was forced to play his freshman year due to his size alone. He strapped it on, grabbed the roll of duct tape from his dresser, and slowly returned to the living room.

You and him were having one of your playful debates, this time about what pasta cut was the best, and right when your energies were highest, you got a call from an annoying acquaintance who won’t get the hint you don’t want to hang out without your mutual friends and ended up throwing your phone across the room. It flew past Clyde’s head and broke the frame that held a caricature from the fair of Clyde as a princess and you as a knight in shining armor. He left the room to get duct tape to fix the frame and decided to find his helmet to give you more time to calm down, and just to be the smartass you loved.

When he returned, you were crying over the broken frame. He was worried you had hurt yourself on the splinters or the glass and quickly came to your side.

He placed his hand on your shoulder, “Darlin, what’s wrong? Did you hurt yourself on the broken pieces? You could have stayed on the couch, I told you I was gonna grab some tape to fix the frame.”

He watched you as you stayed looking at the pieces, “No, Clyde, I didn’t hurt myself on the pieces. I just realized I’m not your knight in shining armor, especially when I throw my phone at your head. I understand if you want to break up with me.”

He moved to sit down facing you instead of squatting at your side, “Sweet pea, you are so much more than my knight in shining armor. And I know you didn’t mean to aim at my head, I just happened to be in front of you. And hey, at least your phone is okay, that is why you have a good case on it. I cannot even fathom breaking up with you. Can you please look at me, darlin?”

He watched as you slowly raised your head, looking over him and then letting out a laugh, “Where the hell did you get that, babe?”

He couldn’t help but smile, seeing your mood was getting better, “Freshman year of high school. The coach didn’t give me much of a choice about playing for that first season, he liked my size. I hated every second of it and was so glad it was over I burned the jersey that summer, but I kept my helmet thinking it could be helpful one day. Today was my lucky day.”

You just shook your head, “You are such a smartass, you know that, right?”

“Exactly why I put it on. And you know you love it, because then you can throw it right back at me.”

“That is true.”

He scooted closer to you and pulled you into a tight hug and kiss, you deserved all the love he could give, no matter what. It hurt him deep down to see your struggles with finding proper treatment for your mental illness, but he would stick by you through the constant ups and downs and curves. You had confessed to him many times that nobody stuck around very long due to your unpredictable mood swings, and that it was fine to leave when he had enough. Little did you know that he meant it wholeheartedly every time he told you he would stick around for as long as you wanted him around because he loves you for you and won’t let an illness deter him. Rolling with a switch in mood was hardly the obstacle you and others have painted it out to be, maybe it is just because he is easy going and adapts to change easily. He reads the situation quickly and gives you what you need, whether that is love and comfort, space, reassurance, or a hand to hold in silence, he does it and makes sure to check up on you. He knows you hate the phrase “normal mood”, and prefer the more clinical sounding “baseline mood”. While he understands and emphasizes with some of your struggles, he knows he will never completely know what you go through and accepts that fact. He loves you no matter what, and he plans on staying by your side through everything.

He stayed seated, holding you close, until you began to squirm and then let you go, “What do you need darling? Anything I can help you with?”

You spoke softly, just above a whisper and Clyde had to listen closely to hear you, “I think I want to fix the frame myself.”

He decided to join you lowered volume, somehow making his accent muddle his words more than normal, “Sweet pea, ya don’t have ta do that. I got it, you can just rest some more.”

You laughed at his drawled words and his sentiment, “Baby, you have one hand, how do you expect to hold the pieces and wrap them in tape?”

He hadn’t thought that far, he just knew he was going to fix it, “Uh, I have my ways. I would get it fixed eventually.”

“How about you just rip off the pieces I need and I do the taping?”

“Alright, that can work.”

He carefully pushed the pieces of glass to the side, away from the pieces of wood, then began ripping off strips of duct tape and lightly pressing them to his helmet while you found the matching pieces. After he had a few strips placed on his helmet, he ripped off some more and used them to pick up the pieces of glass from the floor. He stopped his work when he heard your voice.

“Okay, Clyde, I’m -” and then your sentence was lost to giggles, he was pretty sure it was because of the duct tape fringe his helmet now had.

He decided to play into your mirth, “Ma’am I will have you know you are laughing at the latest fashion, Dookt Tapée Forange by Claudius.”

You began to laugh harder, and he couldn’t help but laugh too, both of you falling into each other, resting against the other until you both had calmed down. When you both sat up, he heard you gasp, and when he looked at you, you were pointing at the side of his head. Reaching up his hand, he felt it, he accidentally pressed two pieces of duct tape to his hair when he leaned into you.

“Fucking hell! The latest fashion attacked me. I’m gonna sue Claudius!”

You were already removing the other pieces from his helmet, “Here, babe, let me fix this.”

He sat still as you slowly pulled his hair free from to adhesive, thankfully it wasn’t pressed in too badly. The strips were removed, but there was still a sticky residue left in his hair. He immediately grabbed his phone and called Mellie, she should know how to get this gunk out of his hair. After some laughter and scolding, Mellie gave him a few things to try and told him never to put sticky things near his hair again or she would shave it all off because most of her clients would kill to have hair like his. He grunted out an “Okay mom” before thanking her and hanging up. He gathered the needed supplies, and with your help applying the remedies, the sticky residue washed out.

With his hair back to normal, he helped you finish fixing the frame and hung it back up. Then he told you to settle in on the couch and find something to watch while he grabbed some food. Going into the kitchen, searching through the fridge, he settled on some leftover pizza and Chinese takeout, a beer for himself, a soda for you, and then he grabbed a couple of glasses and his water pitcher just to have something healthy. He carefully balanced everything on the pizza box, thankfully it all fit since he had gotten the extra-large for the purpose of leftovers, and walked out to you. He had your assistance as soon as he entered your line of sight, and you carefully removed the more precariously balanced items. After placing his remaining items on the table, Clyde settled down on the couch with some food and his beer, smiling when you cuddled up next to him.

The rest of the evening was spent eating, watching the cooking competition shows you had selected to watch, and enjoying being next to one another. Clyde thought to himself that he wouldn’t ask to change today even if he had the choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
